elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Sawbones194/Elder Scrolls Online und das Writing
http://i.imgur.com/zpPsM7f.png Selten habe ich in meinem Leben so gutes gelesen. So eine philosophische und inhaltliche Tiefe. Ein beispielloses Beispiel für Fantasy-Literatur, wie sie zu sein hat! Doch genug von Lyr, denn es geht wieder um ESO. Wenn The Elder Scrolls für etwas steht, dann in aller erster Linie für das Wiritng (Nach der Open-World, dem Gameplay, den Mods ...). Morrowind kann man gut und gerne als spielbare, religiöse Schrift ansehen, mit einer philosophischen Tiefe, die selbst eine Bhagavad Gita vor Neid erblassen lässt. Die 36 Lehren des Vivec sind ein Beispielloses Kunstwerk, das beinahe zu Schade ist, um in einem Videospiel veröffentlicht zu werden (Auch wenn kein Verlag die Eier haben dürfte, dieses Werk so zu veröffentlichen... Lappen). Und auch The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion führte diese Tradition des hervorragenden Writings fort, wenn auch auf andere Art und Weise. Denn viele, so vermute ich, unterschätzen die Wichtigkeit des Writings in Videospielen. Und viel mehr wissen viele nicht, was Writing in Games überhaupt bedeutet, denn, nur weil du ein grandioser, beispielloser Autor bist, mit Fähigkeiten die wie von Gott geküsst wirken (Wie ich), heißt es nicht, dass du dich auch als Game-Writer eignest. Das Schreiben in Spielen und für Spiele ist ein völlig anderes Handwerk, welches ich, als "normaler" Autor aktuell nicht beherrschen würde. Die wenigsten Autoren dürften das können. Die The Elder Scrolls Spiele lassen sich zum Beispiel in zwei Schreib-Kategorien unterteilen: *Literatur und *Gameplay Erste Kategorie könnte ich erfüllen, denn sie beinhaltet Notizen, Ingame-Bücher und so weiter. Sie ist nie so komplex wie ein Roman oder eine Novelle, erfordert dennoch einiges an Fähigkeiten, denn sie muss sich, wie es sich für ein Spiel gehört, den spielerischen Aspekten unterwerfen. Sie muss zum Gameplay passen. Du kannst kein Buch dort platzieren, wo alle 20 Sekunden neue Gegner Spawnen (Was ESO ständig tut). Es erfordert ein Gespür für das Spiel. Wie die Welt aufgebaut ist, muss gespürt werden, wo Bücher am besten hinpassen und ob die Literatur die Vision der Spielkünstler, also Konzeptzeichner, Level-Designer und so weiter, entspricht und ihm nicht A: Im Weg steht und B: Widerspricht. Doch die zweite Kategorie erfordert ein Writing, das Hand in Hand mit dem Gameplay geht. Dazu zählen Dialoge, Quests und das Environmental Storytelling. Doch was ist Environmental Storytelling? Es ist das Erzählen einer Geschichte (Die erst einmal von einem Game-Writer geschrieben werden muss) durch die Umgebung. Ein einfaches, aber wirkungsvolles Beispiel ist zum Beispiel Dead Space: http://i.imgur.com/rbx8maw.png Du erhälst Informationen, anhand der Umgebung. Hier erfährt man, was einem effektiv im Kampf gegen die Necromorphs, den Gegnern des Spiels, hilft. Dadurch, dass dieser Tipp mit Blut geschrieben wurde und man überall Leichen findet, entsteht so ein Bild im Kopf des Konsumenten, dass sich dadurch Schlussfolgerungen ergeben, die ihm eine eigene Interpretation der Geschehnisse erlauben, welche zu dieser blutigen Nachricht an dieser Wand führten. Auch Skyrim ist ein gutes Beispiel. Man geht in eine Höhle und findet einen Haufen blutiger Leichen und einen Nekromanten, der sie wiederbelebt. Man weiß, ohne das Worte gewechselt wurden (Außer dem TES-Standardisierten "Was ist das für ein Kampfsystem?!" vom Spieler) was passiert ist. Und nicht nur das. Skyrim bietet sogar Ingame Bücher und Notizen an, welche die Handlung noch vertiefen und darauf setzen, dass der Spieler weiß, was passiert ist, anhand des Envoirmental Storytellings. Das Spiel erfordert vom Spieler Intelligenz zu besitzen und sein Gehirn einzusetzen! Eine andere Art des Writings in Games ist das Quest-Writing. Ein hervorragendes Beispiel dafür, bietet uns The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion an. Dort gibt es eine Quest, wo man in ein Gemälde hineintaucht und dort mit Terpentin gemalte Trolle töten muss. Vom Gameplay her ist die Quest absolut austauschbar: Töte Gegner mit Angriffen. Ja, weil ich Trolle sonst mit Diplomatie erledige. Merkste, ne? Doch die Umsetzung ist Grandios, aufgrund des Writings. Das Szenario eines Ölgemäldes, welches durch einen magischen Pinsel Realität wurde, wurde vom Writer erschaffen und ist ist einfach genial! Er hatte nicht nur eine Gameplay-Idee mit dem Terpentin, sondern auch eine Idee für das Szenario und dieses Szenario perfekt in die Spielwelt und sogar die Lore eingefügt und das alles für eine 20 Minuten Quest! Ohne dieses Writing, wäre die Quest nur eine von vielen geworden. Das sind die Writing-Elemente, für die man Elder Scrolls lieben muss. Und in all denen versagt Elder Scrolls Online maßlos. Es bietet weder genügend hervorragende Ingame-Literatur noch abwechslungsreiches Quest-Design. Die Quests in ESO sind gut, keine Frage. Sie erfordern gelegentlich mehr als bloßes killen. Mal muss man jemanden verfolgen, mal einen Mord durch Befragung aufdecken und so weiter. Doch leck mich hart am Zückerli, das Writing ist mies. Der Grund, warum ich diesen Artikel überhaupt verfasse war diese Notiz, die ich während einer Quest in Elder Scrolls Online gefunden habe (In Steinfälle, nahe Ebenherz im Ebenherz-Pakt): http://i.imgur.com/eY8E30Y.jpg Die letzte Zeile ist ein Witz. Wer in Arkays Namen schreibt "Moment mal, dieses Geräusch", wenn er wirklich ein Geräusch hört?! SO ein Writing ist lächerlich und kann nur die Arbeit eines Anfängers in Kombination mit fehlender Qualitätssicherung im Writing sein. An ESO merkt man auch, wie wichtig Writing in Quests überhaupt ist. Ohne Probleme bietet ESO die abwechslungsreichsten Quests der Reihe an, trotz dem fehlen von richtigen TES-Gilden, wo man auch der Anführer werden kann. Doch wird es eben durch das Writing zunichte gemacht. Die Dialoge sind nicht schlecht, aber eben nichts so herausragendes wie zum Beispiel in The Witcher 3. Es gibt keinen Dialog, der an die Genialität von Gesprächen mit Dagoth Ur, Vivec oder Paarthurnax heranreicht. Und hier haben wir nur das Gameplay-Writing beachtet. Es gibt, wie bereits erwähnt auch das normale Game-Writing, wie es die meisten kennen: Die Literatur. Bücher, Notizen, Papier-Fetzen und vielleicht kann man auch noch Dialoge darunter zählen, aber um die genaue Definition von Writing soll es hier ja nicht gehen, sondern darum, dass ESO auch hier viel falsch macht. Und mit Hier meine ich natürlich die Bücher, Notizen etc. Denn zwar bietet ESO die meisten neuen Bücher der gesamten Elder Scrolls Historie: http://i.imgur.com/lnO6Iyv.jpg Quelle Doch ist Masse nicht gleich Klasse und Qualität sollte stets über Quantität stehen. Eso macht im Writing einfach zu vieles zu schlecht. Es fängt mit so sinnlosen Texten wie der da oben an, und endet mit Büchern, die zeitlich gar nicht da sein sollten. Bücher über Talos, der noch gar nicht geboren ist. Über von Crassius Curio, der erst in Eintausend Jahren, EIN FUCKING TAUSEND Jahren geboren wird. Das ist einfach nicht gut. Hier wurde auf Masse statt Klasse geachtet. Wie ich bereits in meinem vorherigen Artikel aufzeigte, KANN ESO schon vom Gameplay her kein gutes Elder Scrolls sein, eben weil es ONLINE ist. Doch auch das Writing, der zweiten Stützte im Konstrukt, darstellend und Beispielhaft dafür, was Elder Scrolls so toll macht, ist zusammengebrochen. Was bleibt dann noch, wenn weder Gameplay noch Writing wirklich gut sind? Die Lore? Diese wird, vor allem Ingame, zu 90% durch das Writing vermittelt, allen voran durch Bücher und durch Dialoge. Dass ESO die Elder Scrolls Lore eh schon drastisch versimpelt hat, ist ja kein Geheimnis, denn für Orte wie Valenwald, Auridon und Schwarzmarsch, ist ESO nun die Referenz. ESO! Das Tolkinischste Elder Scrolls Game überhaupt, ist aktuell die Referenz für diese, normalerweise so interessanten Orte, und das bei so einem miesen Writing. Klar, auch die anderen Elder Scrolls Spiele mögen solch mieses Writing beinhalten (Keines davon gesehen, aber wayne), dennoch boten diese viel mehr, selbst wenn man das Gameplay, was in den anderen TES-Teilen viel besser ist, außen vorlässt. Die 36 Lehren des Vivec, Das Mysterium Xarxes sind nur zwei Beispiele für das literarische Writing in den führen Spielen. Dialoge mit Vivec, Dagoth Ur, der Monolog von Mankar Camoran, der Dialog mit Paarthurnax zeigen, wie sehr ESO hinten ansteht. Es ist, abschließend zu sagen, dass ESO ein Elder Scrolls Light ist. Es bietet einen tollen Einstieg in die Elder Scrolls Lore, ohne den 08/15 Konsumenten abzuschrecken und ist perfekt dafür geeignet, neue Spieler für die Lore zu "Hooken", also das Interesse zu schüren. Veteranen kriegen aber eine aufs Maul. Oft. Fürs Gameplay, für die Lore, fürs Online-Zeugs, für das Writing. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag